The invention relates mainly to a concrete pavement tile, which produces a clearly recognizable sound when touched with a blind person""s cane. In practice in appears useful to incorporate the sound sources in guide paths for the visually impaired for guiding and warning purposes. The invention meets this problem by providing a pavement tile with an upper plate of metal, which is supported by the tile at its circumference. The plate can be provided with projecting tears, bumps, ledges, so that the signal action for the blind will stay. Also, the plate, which stays free from the pavement tile, produces a clearly recognizable sound when touched with the blind person""s cane. By taking care that the center of the plate has only a distance of some millimeters above the pavement tile, the plate will bend through elasticity when loaded with a heavy load, but not suffer a permanent bending so that there will no longer be produced a sound. In case of a concrete, wooden, asphalt, artificial, etc. surface one only has to fasten the plate itself to achieve the same result.
Preferably the plate has been fastened water and dust tight on the tile, such as, for instance, by adhesive. Good results are achieved with a more or less flexible adhesive. In case a very heavy load is expected, a support in the middle of the plate could be necessary to anticipate bending the plate permanently. To achieve still a recognizable sound, one can make use of a flexible material support. The hollow can also be formed by pressing the plate hollow, whereas the same effect is reached with a tile having a hollow upper surface.